


364个夜晚

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 用性缓解失眠症的紫耀
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 7





	1. 第274个夜晚

浓重的黑色漩涡从天而降，涌动的暗潮企图卷走一切光明与生机，可霓虹的光彩仍从城市割裂的静脉深处流出，炽热的血液被肆意挥洒，落在人的眼中，合着充斥大脑的无声交响乐，于视网膜上舞动。

平野紫耀呆呆地观赏着这表演。也许他该从柔软的床上起身，去拉下面前的落地玻璃的幕布，结束这无限延时的舞台。可他只是看着。

3个小时。

这场性爱只让他的睡眠持续了3个小时。

药效结束，睁开眼时，他又被重新按回观众席。但他对此也并没有什么意见。就像服用药物前要仔细阅读注意事项，当药丸被含入口中、划过喉咙、进入他的身体时，他早已经知道他不过是在抽签，等待着运气给出答案。

可他却无法不依赖这方法。他想能多睡一会，如果不被允许的话，他至少不想一个人。

身后传来无法忽视的温度，让他感到自己像是被摆上烤盘的鱼，但无论如何，至少他现在是温暖的，连与插着竹签的鱼身如出一辙的被阴茎贯穿的可悲样子都可以为此正当化。

他并不为自己采取了这种方式对自己或别人感到抱歉，也不会照着同事悄悄议论他的话一样感到羞耻，他不过是在做选择和交换罢了，简单的、不多加思考地，和其他所有人需要面对的也没什么两样。

今天也是。在酒吧被人靠近时，他选择了不躲开。那人穿着洗得有些褪色的蓝色西装，磕磕巴巴地对他说今天的表演很精彩，目光却只在他敞开的衬衫领口附近来回时，他选择了微笑。于是那人像是受到了鼓励一般，开始了漫无边际的谈话，再几杯啤酒下肚后，就大大咧咧地要牵着他上车时，他选择了不甩开。

于是当车门“嘭”地一声阻隔了外界后，他们开始在车里交换无机质的吻。那人口中烟和酒的味道像相对着吠叫示威的狗，邋遢的胡渣有些刺人，掐着他乳尖的指甲太过尖利，高大的身躯挤得他没了空间。可他也没有不满，因为他已经选择至此了，去思考选择的正确与否会让他有些过敏。

接着到旅馆的床上交换体温也成了顺理成章的事。身体被干燥起皮的嘴唇和光滑的舌头亲吻舔舐让他的肌肉颤抖着舒展，啃咬吮吸胸部的牙齿在他的神经上弹奏乐章，被插入和捣弄带来的强烈而纯粹生理快感在他脑内胡乱地扔下闪光弹。

等到一切结束，他闭上眼睛，仁慈的黑暗就会降临，轻柔地为他因愉悦而疲惫的身体遮上幕布。

这就是交换。那人得到了那人想要的，他也得到了他的。夜晚他得以带着他的意识暂时逃离这个世界，即使被很快抓回，至少在这片荒地上挥动旗帜呼唤两人的救援也不至于太过夸张。

而那人早晨起来，也会带着一身泄欲后的清爽，也许还会称赞他。因为他的天秤向那人所想的一边倾斜了。

也许一般人会理所当然地倒向另一边。但那又有什么区别呢。他既不重要也不特别，他所拥有的也一样。别人保留的他给出也无所谓。

虽然曾经有人抓着他的手，直视着告诉他：

“你的天秤坏掉了。”

但那也已经过去了两百七十四个夜晚。


	2. 第三百个夜晚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抹布第一人称，注意避雷

低廉的爱情旅馆内暧昧的灯光将人浸淫在混浊的异色深海中，眼前的人和物都像被分解成相离的颗粒，悬浮在情欲的浪潮中起伏，使人看得不甚清楚。但手掌中传来的肉感和鼻腔中萦绕的汗味、精液味却带来分离的感官体验，切实地在心脏上重击。

泛红的臀肉从指缝中溢出，汗湿的手掌让我不得不抓得更紧，才能将身下那具躯体拖向自己，一下一下狠狠地将阴茎钉入其深处。

我居高临下地看着那双泛着水光的失了神的双眼。醉意和情欲织出的纹路在他脸上清晰地显现，微张的双唇分明随着每次的顶弄吐出白雾般易逝的喘息。他的身体明明这样被我侵略并作出反应，可我却仍难以拥有掌控他的实感。

是因为醉得过头了吗？他的眼睛仿佛越过我，穿过这间房间，看向远方的什么东西，只留下空空的躯壳任我摆布。这让我咬牙切齿般的烦躁，涌出了想要撕碎他这皮囊，将那无痛无感的保护层彻底毁掉，然后嘲笑他蜷缩于其下的灵魂有多么脆弱的内心暗潮。

我必须得确认他——平野紫耀，是破碎的。这样才能让我安心，让我放声大笑，然后我才会带着最顶级的愉悦到达高潮、将积攒的精液全部射进他的体内，作为我完全胜利的旗帜。

他在教室中撑着脑袋，望向窗外的场景毫无征兆地忽然出现在了我脑中。微风轻轻把弄着他黑色的发梢，阳光却恰到好处地将我与他隔开，只在他周围撒下祝福。我曾想过，他回头时也许会弯着眼角笑起来，嘴角渗出天真的羞赧感。而现在我却只想呲牙嘲笑当初的自己。

像是为了打消浮现在眼前的回忆迷雾，我扬起一只手，开始用力地拍打他的臀部。清脆的声音在不大的室内响起，掀起丰盈的肉浪，随着一声走调的呻吟，咬着我性器的穴道骤然紧缩，闪着白光的电流顿时传入脑内，将带来撕毁他人画作般扭曲的满足切实地播散开。

他的意识仿佛才被痛感带回，将视线移向了我。我俯下身，将脸凑近他，同时握住他的腰，开始了快而浅的抽插。我需要看到他在无法逃避的快感中清晰地认出我，然后悲惨地沉入绝望的惨样。

可是，他看向我的眼中却找不到一丝熟悉感，只是一片“无”，像他曾经注意到我的视线回过头时一样，像他先前在酒吧中被陌生男子搭讪时一样。

啊…原来我对于他来说和陌生人没有两样。

我的嘴角忍不住颤抖着上扬，拿手遮起嘴部，才不至于让内心的狂笑声响到溢出。

他在我的激烈顶撞下像一片被海浪击打着的孤零树叶。啊，我多想让他知道实际拍打在他身上的海浪不是他最该害怕的啊。

也许是我盯着他的眼神过于狠厉，不似单纯欲望的驱使，他本能地在被汗打湿的枕头上扭过了头。他那被弄乱而翘起的发丝轻轻地擦过我的脸颊，像被捉住的蜗牛在空白的世界逃走，只留下一道蜿蜒透明粘液，突兀地横在我心上。

我捉住他的下颚，强迫他将脸面向我，然后像要将他吞噬般咬上他的嘴唇。那柔软的触感我无数次在看他咬玩自己的下唇时想象过。

我跳过一切吻的步骤，只是在做唇舌的缠斗。他痛得呼出声，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角溢出留下透明的痕迹。可他仍没有拒绝，没有反抗，甚至没有一点怒意。我真是恨极了他这点。

切断这个没有任何意义的吻，我将他的臀部高高抬起，困在胸膛无法发泄的怒火让我发了恨地从上而下贯穿他。

急促的呻吟带着哭腔从紧咬的嘴唇漏出，他蒙了雾的眼眸有些不解地望着我，却仍然澄清。

我沉浸在发了疯地想将他摧毁的欲望中，眼中只有那不断重叠的双眸，射精的欲望挤压着我抖动的存在。

最终，我消失在了一片“无”中。

我多想告诉他，我就是夺走他的光辉的那个人。

当初在学校宣扬他喜欢男人、和谁都能上床的谣言，是我。让这谣言看起来可信，并扩散开来曾费了我不少功夫。而他悲惨地戛然而止的高中生活成了我做过最有成就感的事。每当深夜脑海中萦绕着上司的辱骂、同事的鄙视之情时，我都会默默地想起他，然后甜甜地睡去。

但这次的相遇完全是意外。我完全没想到居然会在这次出差的地方偶然遇到他，还是在酒吧醉得的失神的他。两个来搭讪的男人在他身旁坐下，一边胡诌乱扯，一边对他上下其手。我作为友好的同学，于是上前声称是他的同伴，替他赶走了那两人。

我看着这样落魄的他，心中窃喜。这就是他被我摧毁后的人生残骸的模样啊。

我原想这么做的。可却在实施的路上遇到了障碍。

我没有在他身上看到“我”的影响。

这让我的怒火如燃烧的火焰般抖动。但现在这也无所谓了。

现在距离我无声的复仇已经过了将近一年。而这复仇仍会像刺入他胸口的隐形的刀刃一般永远持续地伤害他。而我会在背后为自己无人歌颂的伟绩哼着凯旋曲，安眠入睡。

我那笔记本上画着的平野紫耀的样子，和他拿着本子给那个人看时露出的天真的羞赧，都会被全部涂黑，沉入回忆的黑暗海底。浮在表面的只会是欢愉地涌动的恶意。


End file.
